


The Cars Are Running!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Lightning and Mater go somewhere!
Kudos: 1





	The Cars Are Running!

Lightning McQueen is running. He is on his feet because he has become a human.

"I am human!" he says. "I have to get to the place I'm going." Also he says "Kachow!"

Mater is also a human. "We must keep running McQueen!" he says. "We have to get to the place that we're going."

Lightning stumbles. He falls on the ground. "You must go on without me Mater!"

"No!" Mater says. He grabs Lightning's arm and he pulls him on the ground. "I cannot leave my friend."

"You have to go!" Lightning says and then he falls unconscious. "No!" Mater says.

Mater is sad now. He keeps running but he can't forget Lightning.

He stumbles. He falls on the ground. He falls unconscious.

"I am here!" Lightning says when Mater wakes up. Now Lightning is pulling Mater.

"I'm okay after all! We're going to get where we're going!" Lightning said.

Mater smiles.

The End


End file.
